Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detector array having a plurality of detectors with at least some detectors containing Helium-3 (He-3), and specifically relates to gain matching the plurality of detectors.
Discussion of Prior Art
A neutron detector arrangement can include a plurality of separate neutron detectors. Such a neutron detector arrangement provides for the plurality of detectors to be positioned across an area, e.g., within a panel or well counter. The plurality of detectors are operatively connected to sensory and/or processing equipment, circuitry or the like. Various properties, characteristics, and other information can be discerned by the detection of neutrons by the neutron detectors.
Also, in view of the plurality of detectors it should be appreciated that the outputs of the detectors need to be calibrated or matched so that outputs of the plurality of detectors can be readily processed. In some respects, the outputs of the plurality of detectors need to have comparable values for comparable neutron activity. Comparable is meant to be identical or near-identical. Within a known approach for monitoring a plurality of detectors 10A-10N (see FIG. 1), the multiple detectors are read-out separately. Specifically, see that each of the plurality of detectors 10A-10N has its own associated amplifier 12A-12N) and/or high voltage supply (e.g., 14). Each associated amplifier and/or high voltage supply needs to be adjusted or tuned for the output the respective detector so that matching of output per comparable neutron activity is achieved. Such adjustment is commonly referred to as gain matching.
It should be appreciated that variation in output from various detectors 10A-10N, despite comparable neutron activity, can be caused by variation of the amount of He-3 that is present within the detectors 10A-10N. Such is often referred to as variation of the partial pressure of the He-3. Further, the varied amount of He-3 may include the absence of He-3 in some of the detectors 10A-10N.
It would be beneficial to provide gain matching within a detector array with at least some He-3 containing detectors without the need/effort of adjustment to each associated amplifier and/or high voltage supply to accomplish such gain matching. Such beneficial aspect would be particularly notable for systems containing large numbers of detectors and amplifiers. As such the present inventors have realized that there is a need for improvement concerning gain matching within a detector array with at least some He-3 containing detectors.